User talk:Darklordofdebate
Welcome This is the talk page for Darklordofdebate, the creator and main administrator of this wiki site. Please post any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions about the site here.--Darklordofdebate 18:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude whoever you are, I just talked to Ben Snyder from New Mexico and he said that #1: the case on the list was outdated, and #2: he doesn't want it posted anyway. "Because we can't keep our case secret when we're spreading the Gospel," Hey there: I have a question about that quote that was on the home page. I thought the point of the NCFCA was for us to have a good envivronment to debate to glorify God, right? However, I would say that the quote on the homepage is abusive. Personally, I don't agree with the Openess project because I think having your case secret, and researching for yourself or brief pools for just your club, enhances competition. That statement is abusive because it sends the message that "all you out there that don't support the project are totally not Christians." That's like having to debate against the bible in a round. It's abusive. A debate case is not like sharing the gospel, a debate case is for the debate round. Gospel is for life. I definately now do not support this project. ~Anon. from Region 3 :Thanks for that comment. I had actually wondered about that myself but decided to keep that sentence since it was originally in the draft brochure which I incorporated the text from into the homepage. Now that you point it out, I think you're probably right about that sentence, and I decided to remove it from the homepage. Thanks for your input. --Darklordofdebate 18:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. ~Anon. from Region 3 Non Constructive Edit. I updated the caselist with someone's 'secret' case that I guessed. (Long story) and someone, from this IP 208.73.122.98, removed the edit. So maybe you should lock it or something. *Okay, they're blocked. Feel free to revert their edit and restore what you had before. --Darklordofdebate 19:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I already did... and then he re-edited it, and I re-added it and then you banned their IP :P Eh, ban 76.30.100.132 also. There has been another edit on it. *Okay, did that as well. --Darklordofdebate 19:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I removed the case from the case list as per the team's coach because as the case hasn't been run at a tournament, I guess it isn't public information. *Okay, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know. --Darklordofdebate 03:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) * I think you should ban these IP's. 207.99.23.198, 66.27.225.79 and 67.185.13.89 ... Sam Wolkie has been removing his flow from the wiki. DB8R0X 18:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) **What page are these edits on? I can only ban users from the page history, so I need to know which page to look on. --Darklordofdebate 18:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ***Paul/Wolkenhauer DB8R0X 19:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ****Okay done. Looks like he's a nasty little jerk who unfortunately knows to use IP proxies, so it may be difficult to keep up with him, but if he wants to play this game I'm up to it. --Darklordofdebate 19:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yep, He's just deleted the TP and the LD caselists. * Please ban 68.9.173.176, due to replacing all the information put under Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim under Region 6 with " Who tha f**k is Chaninator?". I see you have edited it back to it's original version, but I would imagine a ban would be called for with the kind of behavior he showed, and language. - Evensides **Yeah he's banned. You happened to join the site right as this guy was in an edit war with us trying to sabotage the site. I just kept blocking him until whatever proxy he was using ran out of unique IPs. --Darklordofdebate 21:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Speed/Speed Hey, these two are no longer debating. (I just deleted them off the list.) They're R6, Ohio, Jacob Speed / Christopher Speed. * Okay that's fine. Next time though please make a note of that in the edit summary so no one mistakes it for an improper deletion. --Darklordofdebate 06:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Case List Hey, I noticed you locked the case list for TP. Suggestion: maybe you could use the Talk page for posted additions. Andrewmin 23:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *The lock is just temporary an expires in 24 hours. We were having some vandalism problems today so I thought that prudent. Registered users should still be able to edit it though. --Darklordofdebate 00:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I am glad this has been brought to my attention. As a judge at most every tournament in my region, I will exercise my right to clear the room of everyone except the competitors, their parents, and coaches, regardless of which round I am judging.